My New Housemate
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: When Troy Bolton loses his mum&dad in a accident,he has to move in with his godmother.Only problem is he bullies his godmother's daughter,Gabriella Montez.Life just got a whole lot crazier for the 2&when you throw in deep feelings it's goin to bumpy ride
1. Chapter 1

**My New Housemate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**When Troy Bolton loses his mum & dad in a car accident, he has to move in with his godmother. Only problem is he bullies his god mother's daughter at school, Gabriella Montez. Life just got a whole lot crazier for the two and when you throw in deep feelings it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

**Chapter 1**

**Today was Troy Bolton's day, in fact he would go as far to say it was his week. He was captain of the East High wildcats, they had won their last ten games. He had three quarters of the female population of East High ready and willing to jump into bed with him and he had fun doing one of his favourite things - tormenting other students and in particular his favourite victim: Gabriella Montez.**

**What was even better he had made her cry. Now you would probably think that's mean, but to Troy it was the most hilarious thing in the world.**

**However, to Gabriella it was of course no joke to have to go and change her clothes after being slushied for the second time that day.**

**Ah and there she was again, the geek. Ah, he was going to have fun.**

**He stuck his foot out and when he did Gabriella went tumbling to the floor, her books, papers and mobile fluttering to the floor.**

**Her phone clatters to the floor as she scrambles up onto her knees to gather her fallen papers. But as she reaches for her phone a strong tanned hand scoops it up. She looks up into the eyes her tormentor, Troy Bolton, his blue eyes shining with fury as his eyes flicker over the screen taking in the words. With a cry of fury he hurls the phone down the hall and storms off. A few minutes later almost the whole of East High could hear him shouting down the phone at someone.**

"**THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING THERE AND STAYING WITH THEM NO WAY IN HELL!" He hollers into his phone.**

**There is silence as the person on the other end answers.**

"**BUT MUM," he protests.**

**His mum says something and he hangs up. Gabriella has been watching this and since Troy is in a hallway on his own goes up to him.**

"**Sucks doesn't it," she says.**

"**You're telling me," replies Troy, holding his phone out to her.**

**She quickly dials her mum's number and explains that her phone died and she's fine and her mum reminds her Troy is coming to stay that night for the week. She replies that she knows and she has to go and hangs up.**

"**Rule 1 Bolton: if your going to stay in my house even for a week no breaking my phone and while I'm on the subject you owe me a new phone," she says.**

"**Fine," replies Troy. "We'll go tonight."**

"**Oh and if you hear screaming it's-"**

"**You having a nightmare and the gate's at the stairs because of your sleep walking, I know," says Troy. "Don't get used to this Montez I still rule the roost," he adds.**

"**Not in my house you don't," she replies. "Oh and tea is 5 sharp. If you're late you're on dish duty and if you're not in by 6 it goes in the bin," says Gabriella.**

"**What's for tea?" asks Troy**

"**I was going to cook lasagne but if mum isn't in I'll order a Chinese," says Gabriella and she walks off as the bell goes.**

"**I like Kung Pao Chicken," calls Troy**

"**Got it," shouts Gabriella laughing**

**Later that night Troy gets to Gabriella's just before 6 to find warm Kung Pao Chicken on the table but sobs coming from upstairs.**

**Cautiously so as not to startle Gabriella he creeps upstairs and peeps round her doorway to find her throwing things and ripped pictures on the floor.**

"**What's up?" asks Troy**

"**David broke up with me," cries Gabriella**

"**David from nerd crew?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**You were going out with him," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**You could do so much better than him," says Troy wrapping her in a hug**

"**You're gorgeous, smart and funny," he adds**

"**You're bipolar," mutters Gabriella into his chest**

"**I'm going to ignore that," says Troy**

"**And you stink," she adds**

"**That I cannot ignore," says Troy hands letting go of Gabriella to go to her sides for a tickle.**

**However Gabriella knows what is to come and slips out of his grasps as he moves his hands darting out of the room and down the stairs before Troy can blink.**

**And so the tone for the night is set light and fun free without the pressure of peers just two teens who as semi friends chasing each other around a house giggles and laughter admitting from their lips.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**My New Housemate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**When Troy Bolton loses his mum & dad in a car accident, he has to move in with his godmother. Only problem is he bullies his godmother's daughter at school, Gabriella Montez. Life just got a whole lot crazier for the two & when you throw in deep feelings it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Nice new phone," says Taylor indicating to the iphone in Gabriella hands.**

"**Thanks," says Gabriella**

"**Mum?" asks Taylor**

**Gabriella shakes her head. "I got it," she says**

**Taylor eyes widen.**

"**I had some savings," says Gabriella "I know a guy with a big bank account who broke my phone yesterday," she thinks**

"**Why is David with Alesha?" asks Taylor**

**Gabriella looks up and sees David all over Alesha.**

**She looks past them and sees Troy with a girl all over him.**

**Minutes her phones pings.**

He's not worth the tears

T

"**Who was that?" asks Taylor**

"**Just from mum," lies Gabriella thumbing out a reply**

Thank you

Brie

**She looks up sending Troy a small smile.**

**Libby goes marching over to Gabriella.**

"**Why are you looking at my man?" asks Libby**

**Gabriella looks up.**

"**Are you talking to me?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes freak of course I'm talking to you," says Libby**

"**You think I was looking at Troy?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes I saw you," says Libby**

"**Just I wasn't looking at Troy I was looking past Troy," says Gabriella**

"**You better of been stay away from him," says Libby turning whipping her hair in Gabriella's face.**

"**Where were you looking?" asks Taylor**

"**No where," says Gabriella "Come on we need to get homeroom," she adds grabbing her books.**

"That girl is hiding something," **thinks Taylor as she follows behind Gabriella to homeroom.**

**The morning goes surprisingly well for the girls no attacks of any kind from any of their tormentors. But that was all going to change.**

**The lunch room was a college of students. The different scenes varied kids in lunch queues and kids sat eating and some messing around. And since it was a nice day the doors to the courtyard were wide open letting the heat in and more students spilled out of them out the grass and picnic tables.**

**And the noise it was loud, chattering, music, laughing and shouting and other sound that Gabriella couldn't identify.**

**Her eyes scanned the cafeteria and courtyard looking for a place for her and Taylor to sit with their pizza slices and salads. Her eyes landing briefly on the jock table were Troy had Libby sat on his knee kissing up his neck.**

**Taylor and Gabriella made there way over to some empty seats near the jock table. Gabriella didn't want to because she knew something would go down with Libby. She just knew it.**

**Everything was going fine Taylor and Gabriella were just chatting when a manicured hand reached next to her and picked up her chocolate milkshake and seconds later it was all over her. Trickling down her face, trailing down her white shirt and wetting her hair.**

"**Libby I haven't done anything," says Gabriella though clenched teeth.**

"**You're sat near Troy you don't need to do anything else," says Libby**

"**Your ridiculous," scoffs Gabriella walking out the cafeteria with her stuff.**

**Gabriella decides to go home she doesn't care what anyone says she is not bothered. Fortunately she bumps into Principal Matusi as she leaves the school and once explained why she is leaving and what happened she is granted leave.**

**Troy was worried he hadn't seen Gabriella since lunch when she left the cafeteria covered in chocolate milkshake.**

Where are you

T

Home

I bumped in Principal as I was leaving and he let me go.

Once I explained.

Brie

So that's why Libby got called to the Principals' office

T

Probably

Brie

She deserves it.

You didn't do anything to deserve chocolate milkshake all over you.

T

She thinks I want you or something.

And that I was looking at you this morning.

Which I was not that I admitted it.

Brie

Everyone looks at me

T

Cocky much

Brie

Just a bit

T

Where we going to keep you're ever growing head

Brie

Where you going to hide from Libby she's on a rampage

T

Don't care I wasn't sitting near you to bug her. They were the only spare seats in the entire caf what did she want me to do sit in the hall on the floor and starve.

Brie

Knowing Libby yes

T

Well I tell her so tomorrow.

If she is going to bring it I can bring it right back

Brie

Ooo.

See you later

T

What time you in?

Brie

After school so 4ish

T

See ya.

Brie

**Gabriella takes the opportunity of knowing when Troy is in and knowing he isn't going to be long, she takes a shower in peace and comfort, removing the milk from her hair and putting her clothes in the wash. Hoping the chocolate comes out of her shirt cuz if it doesn't Libby is so buying her a new one.**

**When Gabriella steps into the kitchen at 5 to prepare dinner she sees Troy putting the finishing touches to a Chinese take away and a glass of chocolate milk.**

**Gabriella laughs and Troy turns around.**

"**You said you enjoy Chinese when you've had a crappy day," says Troy "And the milk is to make up for the one that got wasted before," he adds**

**Gabriella sits herself at the breakfast bar and Troy joins her and they dig in while Troy tells what went down after she had gone.**

**The next day Gabriella was livid.**

**She was going to rip Libby's head off.**

"**Hey Gabs were did you go yesterday?" asks Taylor**

"**Home Matusi authorized it," says Gabriella "Where's Libby?" she asks**

"**Um over there why?" asks Taylor**

"**She owns me a new fucking shirt," hisses Gabriella**

"**Stained?" asks Taylor**

"**Yeah I tried everything bleach, stain remover," says Gabriella as they reach Libby who is conveniently hugging Troy.**

"**Hey Montez go home to cry yesterday," smirks Libby leaning against Troy**

**Troy untangles Libby from himself and steps back seeing the anger flash though Gabriella's eyes.**

"**You owe my a fucking new shirt," snaps Gabriella**

"**Excuse me?" asks Libby in a, what an enough are you talking out voice.**

"**My shirt the one you poured milk on yesterday it's ruined so you owe me a new one," snaps Gabriella**

"**Chill geek it's just a shirt," laughs Libby**

"**No it's not it's two of kind from Italy," snaps Gabriella**

"**Italy no why am I importing a stupid shirt from Italy for you go bother someone else," says Libby**

"**Oh I will I'll go bothered my lawyer I'm suing you for harassment," says Gabriella.**

"**You wouldn't dare," smirks Libby**

"**Oh just you watch I'm gunna wipe that smile of your know it all face," smiles Gabriella**

"**Well I have more money I can buy the best lawyer in Albuquerque," smirks Libby**

"**Who would be?" asks Gabriella sweetly**

"**Maria Montez," smiles Libby "And with what little money your family has you'll have to get a free lawyer from the community on your poor estate," she adds**

"**I'll have you know I live on the Hill brook estate same as you. And I don't need money to buy a lawyer oh and this is where the smirk comes off your face Maria Montez is my mother," says Gabriella**

**Libby's face drops.**

"**And I have a witness," says Gabriella pointing to Taylor**

"**Well Troy is my witness he'll say that you provoked me and flirted with him and laughed at me," exclaims Libby**

**Gabriella laughs. "Like my mother would believe him. Troy is my mother's god son and she knows him inside out,"**

"**Besides if I'd witness for anyone it would be Gabriella because she didn't do anything," says Troy**

"**See you in court I've got a whole file on you Libby Sanchez and your going down," says Gabriella strutting away with Taylor at her side.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**My New Housemate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**When Troy Bolton loses his mum & dad in a car accident, he has to move in with his godmother. Only problem is he bullies his godmother's daughter at school, Gabriella Montez. Life just got a whole lot crazier for the two & when you throw in deep feelings it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

**Chapter 3**

**A couple of days later before the court case Gabriella and Troy were sat having breakfast and making small talk when Gabriella mentions something about gong up against your girlfriend.**

"**She's not my girlfriend," exclaims Troy**

"**Oh yeah," says Gabriella "You don't do girlfriends you just do girls," she adds**

"**That's it Montez your going down," smirks Troy**

"**Oh and what are you going to do?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy wiggles his fingers and Gabriella quickly gets to her feet sprinting out of the room Troy close on her tail.**

**Giggling Gabriella runs though the house dodging household items and Troy's fingers until she slips and lands on the couch. Troy close behind. She screeches as Troy begins his tickle attack. Screeches and squeals echo round the house as Troy's fingers discover the ticklish spots on Gabriella body. Behind her knees, her tummy, under her arms and under her neck.**

**Once Troy had finished his attack he stood up leaving Gabriella gasping on the couch before heading out the front door. He had one foot out the door when Gabriella's voice stopped him.  
>"Where you going?" asks Gabriella<strong>

**Troy turns to see her leaning against the door way of the lounge.**

"**Out with the guys," replies Troy leaving the house**

**Gabriella frowns wondering about Troy's mood one minute he was friendly the next he was hostile.**

**Gabriella thought about her plans for the day she need to go shopping and she need to do some homework and maybe slip a little reading time in there as well. She decided to first take a shower before slipping into a purple plum dress that come mid thigh with an embossed diamond criss cross pattern on it with black leggings and black dolly shoes that have gold buckles for decoration purposes on. And a long gold necklace that has LIVE LAUGH LOVE attached to it and smaller gold necklace that hangs to the neckline or just above. The outfit was accompanied with a leather jacket with a gold zip and a black bag made of soft leather and a gold zip. Gabriella looked into the mirror and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Perfect' She thought smiling softly.**

**Once dressed in her attrite of the day Gabriella check she had the essentials she needed in her bag phone, purse, house keys, car keys and a few other things before heading out the door and into her red Citroen C1.**

**She pulled swiftly of the drive and joined the traffic smoothly. Music poured from her stereo but the music did not affect her concentration. She saw the sign for the mall up ahead and flipped her indicator on turning into the road. She selected a parking spot that was just the right distance from the shopping centre and in her eagerness almost sprints to the shopping centre entrance.**

**She has been there for almost 4 hours and is about to hit her drop point when she heard a voice but not just any voice, Taylor's voice. She wanted to go home but if the girls saw her she would stay for another 2 hours. It was 4 o' clock and she was going home besides Troy had just texted her asking when and what was for tea.**

**And she had replied half 4/5 order in pizza. So she had to get home because Troy had phoned in their order. She ducked into a shop next to her which just happened to be shoe shop and it was had on display a gorgeous pair of suede knee high ankle boots with a wedge heel and next to it was the perfect pair of strappy wedges oh she had to get them. She quickly tried them on in her size and paid before leaving the shop to discover her friends had moved. She was just leaving the mall when she noticed that her favourite books store Pages had in the complete series of Anne of Green Gables she had wanted them for ages. She rushed in and exited minutes later with the purchase as well as a couple of other rom coms The Boy next door by Meg Cabot and a few Nancy Drew's.**

**She then made her second attempt to leave the mall when she noticed a buy 6 for $20 sign in HMV. She had to go in and returned half an hour later with Titanic, The Holiday, Morning Glory, New Years Eve (I know it hasn't come out yet), It's complicated and Just like Heaven. She had also purchased Along came Polly and Knight and Day which total her sale to $30. She then finally left the mall and proceed to her car. She had just deposit her bags into her boot and was getting in her car when she was stopped by Taylor, Alisha, Olivia and Phoebe.**

"**Gabs I didn't know you were here," says Taylor**

"**Yeah I'm just going," says Gabriella**

"**Come get a starbucks," says Taylor**

"**I've gotta get home," says Gabriella**

"**Your mum is away," says Taylor**

"**Other reasons things to do," says Gabriella**

**But Taylor is adamant.**

"**Like what?" asks Taylor**

"**Oh you know house work, get tea other things," says Gabriella "Got go see ya," she says closing her car door. She starts to back out of the space when her phone goes off.**

"**Where are you pizza's here," says Troy**

"**Well pay for it I'm on my way," she says and hangs up.**

**The drive home was silent and as speedy as was legal.**

**Troy had almost devoured his half of the pizza, garlic bread and onion rings.**

**When Gabriella came though the door dropping her bags in the hallway.**

"**Wow did you buy half the mall?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella had bags from River Island, Banana Republic, New Look, Pages, HMV, Macy's, America Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch and Hollister.**

"**Something like that I need food," says Gabriella**

"**What did you get from HMV?" asks Troy**

"**7 DVD's," says Gabriella**

"**I know you get DVD's from there which?" asks Troy**

"**Um Titanic, The Holiday, Morning Glory, New Years Eve, It's complicated, Just like Heaven and Along came Polly," replies Gabriella tucking into the pizza.**

**Troy nods.**

"**Wanna watch Knight and Day?" he asks**

"**Sure," replies Gabriella carrying her food though to lounge.**

**Troy followed after routing though the bag to find the DVD and puts it on.**

**It was later that night when Gabriella was on her way up to bed when she noticed the sky was overcast.**

"Great," **she thought **"A thunderstorm this way cometh,"

**And as if on cue the rain, the thunder and the lighting started.**

**She squeals and ran to her room to get ready and get into the haven that was her bed.**

**She was just settling down book in hand when Troy came in.**

"**Bolton go to bed," says Gabriella**

"**Someone afraid of thunder?" asks Troy**

"**What pssh no," says Gabriella**

"**Yeah that's why you've been squealing and squeaking for the last half and hour move over," says Troy**

"**Huh," says Gabriella**

"**Move over I'm going to protect you or some shit," says Troy**

**Gabriella moves and Troy gets into bed.**

**10 minutes later finds them cuddled up Troy reading The Boy Next Door over Gabriella's shoulder.**

**A while later they both succumb to sleep and Gabriella is wrapped safe in Troy's embrace.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**My New Housemate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**A quick note.**

**I have an original story on  ~gabriellasomerfield please check it out. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

**Chapter 4**

Warned, warned Libby had been given a warning to leave Gabriella alone and get her new shirt. A warning and nothing would happen if the warning wasn't followed. The day was going to go from worse to bad in the return to school. Libby Sanchez was going to make Gabriella last year at East High a living hell. Almost as bad as the hell tearing her apart inside.

Upon leaving the court and going back to East High. Maria Montez had received a phone call. A phone call informing her Jack and Lucille had been in a car crash and had died on impact. Gabriella was the one who had to break the news to Troy while her mother informed the principal.

She had seen Troy only hours ago at the hearing. He had been happy probably because he got the morning off school and now she had to go and destroy his world.

Her actions were robotic as she forced her body to move and not break down. Jack and Lucille were like second parents but they were Troy's parents and this would hurt him a lot more then it would her.

"What happened?" asks Taylor

"She got a warning have you seen Troy?" asks Gabriella

"No why?" asks Taylor

"I have to tell him something," replies Gabriella

"Listen Montez stay away from my man from now on I got a warning and so do you," snarls Libby

"Were is he?" asks Gabriella

"None of your business," snaps Libby

"I have a message from my mother for him," says Gabriella

"Give it me and I'll give it him," says Libby

"I have to be the one who tells it's a family matter," explains Gabriella

Libby looks at Gabriella and can suddenly see the hurt that is etched on Gabriella face.

"It's serious isn't it?" asks Libby

"Yes and if you really love Troy you'll support him after this and you'll let me be near him," says Gabriella

"He's in the gym," says Libby

Gabriella turns without so much of a word and runs though the maze of corridors that will lead her to the gym.

She bursts in to find Troy with the basketball team.

"Gabriella," says Troy

"I need to talk to right away it's important," pants Gabriella catching her breath back

The team whistle.

Troy goes over and leads Gabriella to the bleacher's flipping a finger at the team.

"Privately," she whispers

Turning they enter the boy's locker room.

"You may wanna sit down," says Gabriella sighing

"I have practice to get back to," Troy

"Troy sit down," says Gabriella

Troy sits sensing something is really wrong and this worry grows even more when Gabriella sits next to him and takes his hand.

"On the way back from court mum received a phone call. Your parents have been car crash and they died on impact," whispers Gabriella

"What?" asks Troy

"They died Troy your mum and dad are dead. Paramedics did all they could to resuscitate on the field but they were dead on scene," whispers Gabriella

It was with those few words, that Troy's world collapse and was gone from in front of his eyes. Gabriella arms wrapped around him as he fell forward sobbing, resting his head onto Gabriella's shoulder his sudden grief overcoming him.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**My New Housemate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

"Yo Montez what you done with Bolton?" hollers Chad across the hall

"Nothing," says Gabriella

"I'm right here," says a voice

Chad and Gabriella turn to see Troy coming up the hall, looking worse for wear.

"Bet it sucks living at Montez's," snickers Chad

"Bet it sucks having your parents die too," snaps Gabriella

"Shit sorry man," says Chad

"No worries man," says Troy his eyes on Gabriella.

Chad looks between the pair. "Is there something going on?" he enquires

Gabriella snaps out of her daze and looks at Chad and then at Troy, whose eyes are still trained on him.

"Hey Gabs what you doing with the two lukeheads?" asks Taylor

"They are actually two very nice people," says Gabriella

"Oh god are you shacking up with Bolton now?" asks Taylor

The pair in question are silent.

"Oh god gross," says Taylor

"No were not shacking up not in that way but he does live with me indefinably," explains Gabriella

"And you can tolerate that?" asks Taylor

"I have to," says Gabriella

"Hey!" exclaims Troy

"You know she hates you Bolton once your parents are back your relationship will go back to normal," says Taylor

At the words parents and back Gabriella suddenly tenses and takes off.

"What's got with her?" asks Taylor

Troy suddenly realizes Gabriella is still grieving for the loss of her god parents. She's been comforting him and letting him grieve never giving herself time to come to terms with the loss.

"Taylor I just lost my parents in a car crash and if you'll excuse me I need to go after her because it's just registered in her brain," says Troy and then he takes off after Gabriella

Taylor turns and looks at Chad who shrugs and walks off.

Meanwhile Troy is on the roof a tearful Gabriella encased in his arms.

"This isn't right," says Gabriella

"Not everything in life is right," says Troy

"No I should be comforting you," says Gabriella

"Brie you need time to grieve as well," says Troy

"They were your parents Troy you saw them everyday. I barley did," says Gabriella

"Yes but you loved them just the same. They were like your second parents. You always came to mum if you needed help and your mum was away," says Troy

Thinking back Gabriella remembers all the times Lucille made her feel better when she had, had a scrape or a fall. When she sewed holes in Gabriella's favourite t-shirts. When she came with Gabriella and her mum to shop for a dress for junior homecoming.

All these memoires and many more overwhelm Gabriella and she breaks down in Troy's arms.

There is a saying when something bad happens something good will follow. Will this be true for Troy and Gabriella.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**My New Housemate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

Loss is hard, Troy and Gabriella had been dealing with loss all month and they were still to get over the pain in their hearts.

They knew it would take a while to fade and they knew it would never go away completely. But they knew it would get easier with time.

A scream echoed though the house. Troy sat up in bed startled before pushing the covers off and rushing into Gabriella's room. He ran in to find Gabriella sat up in bed, her covers were pooled around her waist, her body drenched in sweat and shaking. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Brie," whispered Troy so not to startle her.

"Troy," she whispered before getting to her knees on the bed and crawling down until she was able to throw her body at his, her arms lopping round his neck, her legs locking round his waist.

"Same nightmare as normal?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded.

She'd been having the same nightmare for the past few days. Her mum was in a car driving and Gabriella was with her then out of nowhere a black comes slamming into the side of their car. Glasses flying everywhere. There car is flipped over and Gabriella can see a massive tear in her mother's chest, a tear so bad she can see her heart beating in her chest and the blood that is poring from her chest turning her white blouse crimson. Gabriella can see her own hands covered in blood and when she realizes why they are she sees there are pressed against her mother trying to keep the blood in. But then the inevitable happens and under her hands Gabriella can feel her mother's heart stop beating. She hears a paramedic and a doctor say there so sorry for her losses but then she wakes up screaming when she sees Troy was the person who had hit them and he was drenched in blood to and deathly pale.

Every night Troy had heard her screams and rushed to her bedside because quite honselty those screams that came out of Gabriella's mouth scared him they were shrill and blood curling.

Every night they went though the same motions, they went to bed separately. They went to sleep, the nightmare was the same every night meaning Gabriella woke up screaming at exactly midnight thus waking Troy with the blood curling scream.

He would rush to her room, she would cling to him, he would stagger as she launched herself at him but he would not fall and then he would place her on the bed stroke her hair and they would both drift of to sleep, wrapped in the other's arms and the nightmares at bay.

So why was tonight any different it wasn't until the two found themselves attached at the lips and their hands crawling at the other's body as they rolled the bed. Thus leading you to ask the reason why and also someone else.

"Troy is there any reason you're rolling around with my daughter in her bed?" asked Mrs Montez

Troy looked up and stared at the older Montez "Do you know I don't know," he answered

And at that moment he truly didn't but if you want to find out if he realizes why he did well you have to wait the next chapter.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**My New Housemate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

Since being found rolling around with Gabriella in her bed Troy had avoided Gabriella like the plague and have been leaving her to deal with her nightmares on her own. Something that didn't go down well with her.

It had been a week, a week since they had kissed in her bed. A week of sleepless nights. Sleepless night that Gabriella hated. So why she woke on this Saturday morning feeling refreshed she didn't know. Refreshed and no nightmares. Something was strange.

"Morning hunny," smiled Maria as her daughter came downstairs.

"Morning mum," smiled Gabriella

"Did you sleep well?" Maria asked

"Surprisingly well," replied Gabriella

"Well Troy was with you last night wasn't he that will be it," said Maria

"No he wasn't," said Gabriella confusion in her tone and her expression

"When I looked in on you he was," said Maria

"We really need to stop this weirdness I can't sleep without him. He knows that and he leave me alone," said Gabriella

"He's confused hunny," sighed Maria

"About what?" asked Gabriella

"He got caught making out with you in your bed and he didn't know why he did it. Subconsciously something drew him to kiss him and you to kiss him. He is now confused at these new feelings he is feeling and he just needs some space. That boy is in love with you hunny even if he doesn't know it himself," explained Maria

"Troy in love with me," thought Gabriella "No why would he love me," she thought

"Now I've given you something to think about and you need to work out your feelings," said Maria

Gabriella nodded and headed back up to her room to get ready for school.

Feelings how could she have feelings for Troy. How could he have feelings for her? They used to hate each other and now they possible have feelings for each other.

A blue eyed boy had heard the conversation between mother and daughter. And when he heard Maria say "That boy loves you even if he doesn't know it himself." He realized she was right he was in love with Gabriella.

With his head thinking it though his heart lead him to Gabriella's room.

He knocked and when he heard enter he did and then he stood there his head catching up with his heart.

"I, I love you," stuttered Troy

"I know," smiled Gabriella walking over to him

"I have very strong feelings for you but I don't want space like you wanted. I want to sleep in your arms and have a peaceful night. As soon as I have my feelings sorted you will be the first to know," smiled Gabriella "But for now will you just hold me."

"Always," whispered Troy pulling Gabriella into his embrace.

And when Maria went to find them 5 minutes to tell them to get to school. That is what she saw her daughter safely wrapped in Troy's loving embrace. She smiled, took a photo and then told them to get to school. Which they did happily and hand in hand. Now on happy terms with the other and the future looking promising.

Review Please

Happy New Year

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**My New Housemate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

Gabriella had finally realized it though it had taken her a week she was in love with Troy Bolton. His eyes, his face, his hair, his body, and his laugh everything about him she loved and everything about him made her love him.

But now, now she was in tears. She had spilled her feelings to Taylor who had rebuked her and told her it could never be between her and Troy, he was a jock and she was a geek. And if she went after him then she would no longer be on the Scholastic Decathlon team and no longer be her friend.

So that was why she had run into her house in floods of tears while Troy and his three team mates where practicing b-ball in the back garden. Actually when she ran into the house they were having a juice break in the lounge. But that was the reason Troy was shirtless because he'd gotten too hot playing basketball.

And that was the reason Mrs Montez came home to three confused wildcats in her lounge. And that is why she found Gabriella being gently rocked against Troy's bare chest mascara and tears marks down her face as she slept and the same marks on Troy's chest.

Taylor. Taylor was the reason to her daughter's misery but Troy was the reason to the smile on her face both day and night.

But Troy, Troy did not yet know this. For Gabriella had just flung herself at him crying when he enreted her room. She had not uttered a word not, I love you or a Taylor she had just cried her heart out into the arms of her love.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**My New Housemate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**So most of this chapter was written by my good friend amber-maexx. She really helped me out with this. I was so stuck on the last five chapters for this month and she wrote the beginning and middle of this chapter and I am very grateful.**

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella sighed. Her mind was all over the place but always focusing on that one lad. Troy Bolton. She knew, he had said he loved her but she had yet to say it back. Yet she knew deep in her heart she loved him. She was just scared to tell him.

Still she had to act as normal. Even when her brain just couldn't focus at all. Sighing she got out of bed ready to start a normal day.  
>She showered, brushed her teeth and did her make - up. She had decided on black skinny jeans, silver heart necklace, lacey baby blue floaty top and a leather jacket. After she had dressed, she grabbed some breakfast before making her way to school.<br>When she pulled up to the school she saw Taylor waiting for her outside.

"Hey" Taylor smiled as she gave her a hug.  
>"Morning" Gabriella replied giving a small smile her way.<br>"So I was thinking about afterschool..." Taylor trailed off. But Gabriella was not listening to a word she was saying, as just at that moment a sleek black car pulled in belonging to none other then Troy Bolton. He looked over at her smiling when he got out before walking towards his best friend, Chad Danforth.

Taylor looked up at her friend waiting for a answer but instead she saw Gabriella looking over the car park at Troy. Gently, she turned to her friend before giving her a nudge.  
>"He'll only hurt you," she said<br>"Taylor " Gabriella said snapping out of her gaze.

"He's not worth it Gabriella," said Taylor  
>"Taylor we're not having this conversation. We agreed to stay friends and not talk about Troy so drop it," snapped Gabriella "We best get to homeroom," she added<p>

Taylor just shook her head before following her friend inside.

Gabriella sighed as she got her books out of her locker. Taylor's words still rang in her head. But she knew that she had feelings for the blue-eyed boy.  
>She was snapped out of her daze by the warning bell. She had to get to homeroom before Mrs Darbus gave her detention. As she stepped into the room, the object of her affections appeared in front of her startling her.<p>

Gabriella rushed into homeroom and slipped into her seat behind Taylor right before the late bell rang.

"You totally left me back there," she whispered

"Well I wasn't standing there while you gaped at Bolton," whispered Taylor a slight sneer in her voice

Gabriella sighed and just wished she was at home. And several hours later she was.

Curled up on the couch with Troy, eating homemade hot crispy chicken, lettuce and mayo sandwiches and watching Grey's Anatomy

"I love this program" sighed Gabriella

"Yeah it's alright" said Troy

"You know what else I love?" asked Gabriella "You" she said

Troy turned to her.

"Took you long enough," he smiled

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**My New Housemate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge** **all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 10**

Today was the day, the last day, the first day. The first day of the rest of there lives. Graduation Day.

Troy knew where Gabriella was going but she didn't know where Troy was going. It had been 3 months since they had confessed their love and now they were happily dating. They didn't (not that they'd confessed) want to be apart for college. But knew they probably have to be.

Troy knew Gabriella was going to Stanford. Gabriella thought Troy was going to U of A with Chad. But really and Chad knew, Troy was going to Berkeley. Just 32.7 miles from Gabriella.

So when those diplomas got handed out she was in for a surprise.

Hours later they were in there red robes. Diplomas had been handed out. But Troy and Gabriella hadn't gotten there yet. Because they were co-valedictorians. Well Gabriella just needed to be given hers. Everyone knew were she was going. However were Troy was going. Principal matsui was going to announced after Troy's speech.

So Troy took to the stage to give his speech.

"East High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean crème brulee, and a brainiac can break it down on the dance floor. It's a place where one person, if it's the right person, changes us all. East High is having friends we'll keep for the rest of our lives, and that means we really are 'all in this together'. Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat!"

"Troy Bolton co-valediction. University of California Berkeley," announced Principal Matsui as he handed Troy his diploma.

Troy stepped of the stage, sat down and winked at Gabriella who had just stepped onto stage with tears in her eyes. And she looked across the crowd as she spoke.

"Today's the day my life begins. Today I become a citizen of the world. Today I become a grown up. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself and my parents accountable for more than my grades. Today I become accountable to the world. To the future. To all the possibilities that life has to offer. Staring today my job is to show up wide-eyed and willing and ready. For what I don't know. For anything. For everything. To take on life. To take on love. To take on the responsibility and possibility. Today my friends, our lives begin. "

She looked at Troy.

"And I, for one can't wait,"

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
